The Archer, The Bat and the Joker
by hauntme
Summary: Team Arrow thought that nothing worse than Slade would come out of the city, but they thought wrong, they haven't seen the worse yet, They haven't seen THE JOKER. okay, i just have to change the title after i posted and deleted it, because i forgot the Author's note,my god whats wrong with me! please be kind to me, im very new here, im just figuring everything out. XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Time that pass by.

Since Slade is miles and miles away from Starling City and most likely to rot there till he dies, it's time for Oliver, Thea and their Friends to have time for themselves, A time they each need, A time for them to think, to heal their soul, A time to regain their courage, A time to put their shattered pieces back again, to become whole again, specially Oliver, He lost too much, failed to many people, although his sister and his friends told him so many times that he doesn't failed anyone but instead save the City, he tries to battle within himself so many times for this, he wanted to believe everyone, he wanted to see the person they see in him, specially the Hero felicity sees in him, but he lost too many people he loves, they've lost their last breath in front of him, it's the most traumatic experience one person can handle.

But if he thinks too much, and let the demons keep haunting him win, then it will seems to be that Slade had won, and even though Slade will rot in jail, Oliver will rot in hell, and he won't let it happen, he won't let the people he loves and cares about see him falls in despair and into hell, never, when there still a lot of people believes in him, Felicity reminds him that every day.

He have to give credit to his IT girl who sees everything in him, She sees the Hero when the only thing he reminds himself of is a killer and a demon, She sees Oliver when everybody sees the billionaire playboy CEO. Maybe that's the reason why he perfectly falls for her.

He knows that the light Sarah was referring to is Felicity. But he doesn't have the courage to tell her yet, not when he's still broken, when he realize that felicity knew every corner of his love life, he doesn't feel right, he feels lost, He doesn't want to risk their friendship and those special bond they have just for the sake of his selfishness.

The day After Slade's attack, Oliver told his Team, Sarah and Roy included, because he considered them as part of the team, he told them that they should at least go back to their normal life for a while at least for a few months, each of them needed to heal, to recover, physically and mentally, all of them went through a lot.

"This is just temporary, at least when all of us recovered.."  
he doesn't need to continue, they all understand what he's trying to say.

"Laurel said she's gonna help you recover the Queen Consolidated, and everything that rightfully yours" Sarah said with her arms hugging herself, it still uncomfortable to be back in the lair, it's all damage, the one place they considered home is all scattered to pieces in front of them, Sarah knew that it's hard for all of them, but she can't help but worry about Felicity, since the moment Felicity saw her babies were now impossible for repair. She's staring at felicity that is looking everything on ground but them.

"I think it'll take so much time to get back QC, but let's hope for the best" Oliver force himself to sound optimistic for his team.

"Long vacation, yeay" Felicity said clapping and now looking at them.

"I'm afraid you and Diggle won't have that much of a vacation, I still need help to set up the new lair" Oliver teased her.

"After a month, at least, rest for a month and after that I'll need you and Diggle to get back the QC, the mansion and the club, then after we got everything back, we'll set up the second lair" explain Oliver scratching his forehead as if looking for a quick solution for all of this.

After that night, they've rested for a month, and meet up again to take legal action for QC, The mansion and verdant with the help of Laurel, it's uncomfortable for Felicity to work with laurel since she knew the history of Oliver and the Lance's, but she act as hard as she can to look normal, but Oliver and Diggle would have an idea of her trouble from her rambles, they just ignored it because she has those look that I-can-handle-this look and don't-dare-to-stop-me-from-helping-the-Queen's-the-only-way-i-know-how look.

After 3 months they win the fight against those share holders who doesn't have the right to handle Queen Consolidated since it's illegally taken from Oliver by Isabel Rochev, and she's been proven guilty for being an accomplice of Slade Wilson a murderer and a terrorist of Sterling City. The legal court favors Oliver since Isabel is associated with the mass killer of Sterling City.

And after another 3 months they finally build their second Lair, they build it inside the main mansion, at the topmost floor, it has 2 floors, the second place is designed especially for Felicity, her computers and gadgets is place in the center part of the second floor, it has enough space for all of them, the second floor is just a balcony within a room so they could still hear each other even though it has two floors, the first floor has everything, the glass cases for Oliver's hood, Sarah's Black Canary, and Roy's red Hood. Their weapon is displayed besides the glass cases. They have now medical table for treating injured people since most of them doesn't want hospital very much. They have also had a full supply of medical staff. The training space is also at the first floor, it's in the middle of the room, but the salmon ladder is in the center of all those things, Roy thought it might be the most valuable thing for team arrow. The Lair has 4 secret doors 3 of them are just for emergency exits only. From outside the door is hidden from the people, only team arrow knows where the hidden door is.

Felicity shows them where and how to open the lair, then they all went inside, Thea included. Oliver think that at least she deserves the truth from now on, they were all stunned by the upgrade of the new lair, of course it's not new to Oliver, Diggle and Felicity.

"Wow, who could have thought that we have this inside our home?" Thea said while walking around the training area.

"I hope you understand speedy, this life that we lead is very dangerous, and I want you to be safe at all times, I need you to be safe, and this is the only way I can protect you" he looks at his sister sincerely.

"I know, it'll be lonely inside the mansion since it's only you and me, and you're doing this for me, for everyone, and I really appreciate it, thank you" she hugs Oliver as tightly as she could.

Thea back away from their hug and said "you know all of you could board the house, it'll be much fun, and safer" she looks at all of them, who's bewildered by the words she just said.

"that might be not a bad idea" Oliver admits, cause he thought it will be much more easier for all of them to really meet and sleep in one place, and he thinks it'll give him more time with Felicity, but he knew she would decline.

"as much as all of your are concern, I just renovated my apartment and that cost me a lot, so that would be a bad idea for me" as much as she wanted to accept the offer, she knew it's bad for her to spend more time with Oliver since the _I LOVE YOU_ inside the mansion, she's afraid that she might ramble the feeling she kept hidden for a long time.

"as for me, I still need to protect carly and the kids so no for me as well, maybe we could arranged that some other time." Diggle explain.

"and for me, I still wanted to spend more time with my father and Laurel, you know, we lost too much time, I just wanted to make it right this time" although she wanted to accept as well, cause she really wanted to be more part of the team, but she admits the truth, her family lost so much time.

"I already live here, no need to ask" Roy said while gesturing his hands in surrender, after the night of Slade's attack, Thea was having nightmares, and having a hard to recover from the lost of their mother, So Oliver thought that maybe Roy would be the most effective medicine he could give to his sister, and since then he lives with the Queen, but of course Oliver still has rules for both of them.

"so, when do we start?" Sara ask giving each of them a glance, and then look at Oliver and wait for an answer, each of them follow sarah's look and wait as well for an answer from Oliver.

"we start, now" Oliver answer them with a smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

okay first of all, please bare with me, this is my first ever fanfic for arrow in a big website just like ,

Second, i made a little changes here,  
sara never left the team, and the reason behind it will be unfold in the coming chapters,  
Malcolm Merlyn never live and stayed very much dead in this story,  
thea knew Oliver secret,  
and i set up the second Lair in the Mansion, i think thats the most logical place for me, since i can't describe the location of the second lair where Felicity and Diggle found Oliver after his mother's death.  
Laurel will never be the second Canary cause i hate the Idea, (sorry Laurel fans, hope you understand me).

and wait for the appearance of Bruce Wayne/Batman and The Joker.

but this is definitely an Olicity Fanfic.

please be kind to give me reviews so i could have an idea how i could go on in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this is the first chapter, I DO NOT OWN ARROW, i wish i do, but, no.

"Alfred, any news?"

A man taking off his black mask and cape came in from their cave like office.

"No news from Gotham City Police Department, But there seems to be some disturbance incidence in Sterling City that connects to The Joker, " Alfred said standing up from the chair and letting Bruce to sit.

"Robberies around Sterling City in different establishments, It may look like unrelated, but what i've seen from the evince from SCPD Files, there seems to be a connection" Alfred continue,

"and that is?" Bruce said in his deep voice looking at Alfred with his index finger on his forhead.

"this sir" Alfred click one button on the keyboard in front of Bruce, then many pictures pop out from the monitor that got Bruce attention, the pictures were taken from different places,but it focuses on one playing card that was left on the crime scene, The Joker card.

Bruce stand up from his chair and walks out of the door but stop midway,

"Find out everything about Sterling City,  
find anything that connects The Joker and that City, A psychopath on the loose endangers everyone around him, ant it's hard for me to stop him when his miles and miles away from me"

when Bruce caught The joker and decided not to put him in jail or kill him but put the psychopath in a rehab instead, hoping to let the human inside The joker to come back, he never thought that the other people will suffer from the decision he made once The Joker escape from the rehab, he'll blame himself if other got hurt because of that decision, that's why his determined to right the wrong he has made, and will do anything to kill The Joker before anything bad happens.

Once Bruce was done speaking, Alfred is automatically doing what he just demanded from the old man, but Bruce cut him in his concentration once again,

"and Alfred.." he called his name waiting for response from Alfred before continuing his speech,

"yes sir" the old man is now looking at his boss and waiting for another request,

"Prepare a place for us to stay there, we'll pay Sterling City a visit" then Bruce turn his back on Alfred this time not waiting for an answer, he knows Alfred will follow his orders no matter what.

"why would a robber leave that card in the crime scene?, and although we know that the robberies were done buy the same group or person, it still doesn't make sense, the establishments were different, Jewelry Stores, Banks, Pawnshop, Malls, Drug Store, Convenient Store, what's his goal?" Roy said in his irritated voice, he may have improved in his arrow and fighting skill, but he still doesn't master the logic skill, he doesn't like to think, especially when there are people get hurt from bad people before they caught them, but there's always Thea who always helps to calm him down, before Felicity embarass him in the obvious reasons,

"Roy, it's not that hard, i always told you, think before you get grr" Felicity told him gesturing her hands in a claw,

"in crimes like this there's always a connection, even if it's done by different people, we'll find out that common thing that connects all of this crimes" Felicity continues turning her back from them and facing her computers doing her magic to crack the case,

"and that is?" asked Roy who is still confuse,

Oliver and the others just watch the exchange of conversation of the two, it always amuse them who ever the person Felicity having to argue with, even if it's him sometimes, it still amuse him, just seeing making a stand on things she believes in.

"it's not just this card is the common thing in this crime, the other thing that connects this crime is money, when ever this suspect uses those he stole we'll know it and that's how we'll catch him, once he make a move, it'll give us a clue where and where he use it, what he buys from it, especially those Jewelry that he stole, once he exchange those for something we'll have a clue who he is, and the only thing we do is wait for it to happen" Felicity turns and face them giving them a smirk, like it's was just a game for her.

"Felicity's right, we can't do anything about it now, but he doesn't rob for nothing, he stole money because he doesn't have any, he wants to earn money because of something, and that means he'll purchase something from the money he stoles and it'll be the reason we can get close to him." Sara said looking at all of them.

"but what's the card for?" Thea ask them, staring at the pictures of the Joker card on the screen.

"maybe he wants to be recognize, or maybe he's proud of what he does" Oliver said now staring at the screen as well.

"but you know that thief upgrade sometimes, they start from stealing money, but accidents happen sometimes, and there are times that collateral damage is involve, where people got hurt or got killed because they were afraid to get caught, but once they've got a taste of blood it'll continue like a drug or adrenaline to them and they can never stop, that's when a thief changes to murderers" Diggle said he knows this cases, he has seen thief that changed to murderers because of money, he knows what money can do to one person, and that's why he wants to warn his team, what little thief can change into with time.

"then we have to stop him before he could taste blood" Oliver said in his arrow voice, what he doesn't like the most in their missions is that people got hurt before they can do anything about it. then he starts to think his mistakes, the people who got hurt before he can do anything.

before Oliver can fall too deep in his thoughts, Felicity's phone rang that disturb their silence,

"Smoke speaking" she wear a confuse look one the caller exchange conversation to her,  
"I'll have to ask about that, wait for a moment please" she told he caller, Oliver knew it was Queen Consolidated matter,

"what is it?" Oliver said giving her an opportunity to think clear because he saw her looking for words to explain to him what she and her caller was talking about.

"there is someone wants to make an appointment to meet you, and i mean by someone, it's SOMEONE, why would he wants to talk to you?, i mean he can't gain anything anymore because he HAS everything now, how can you gain more when you have everything, not that you don't have everything you just got them back"

"Felicity!" Oliver stop her ramble because this time he thought she wouldn't stop from the shock, who ever called might be someone have bigger than QC to make Felicity ramble likes this.

"who is it?" the one thing Oliver hates the most is to be curious and wait, he hates waiting even more.

then she said that name that shock all of them, they know that is, it's like an alter ego of Oliver but much more darker personality, but Oliver knows him very well, they've met before but it doesn't answer the question, why he wants to suddenly meet Oliver now, they haven't seen each other since their parents meeting.

"it's Bruce Wayne"

this is my second shot, so far i hope I've got your interest,  
please be kind to give me reviews.


End file.
